


Salty Liqour

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose had been dealing with nightmares, and you didn't know who to help. You wished she would stop beating herselve up about it. You wished she didn't have as many regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Liqour

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I did some time ago.

"Shh. Rose it is okay. I know that she loves you. It is okay." I say again. My beautiful and delicate Rose is crying into her liquor. I really wish I could do something about this. I really wish I could help my Rose. 

I am currently sitting on the far left edge of our couch in the living room in the middle of the night, I believe that is what humans call it, with my Matesprit Rose leaning against me crying into her cup. The main light wasn't on, only a few lamps, casting strange shadows. Rose looked defeated. I was hugging her and whispering encouraging words into her ear. My black shirt with a magenta Virgo symbol knitted expertly on by Rose had become really wet with her tears. It was all down my right side, the shoulder especially soaked. That didn't matter. All that matters right now was Rose. Rose was like a shell beast. Had a really hard shell, but she had a soft stomach. That soft stomach was her regrets, her mistakes. She was always so hard on herself. 

Rose had finally managed to stop crying and she put the liquor onto the coffee table. We walked up the stairs to our bedroom, Rose leaning on me to walk. She was staggering while walking, so getting to and up the stairs was a challenge. I opened the door and Rose heavily sat down on the queen sized bed. I sat next to her and said, "You should get some rest dear." She nodded numbly and rested her head on the soft fluffy pillow. I wondered how much sleep she had been getting since this started happening. I laid down next to her and said into her ear, "I want you to know that I will always be here for you. Not even death can break us apart." She looked up at me gratefully. She smiled and we cuddled. The light sheets covering us up to our waist, knees bent together. Her head curled into the crook of my neck, legs molded against mine. Her arm over mine both wrapped around each other's waists. We fell asleep. 

~~TIME SKIP~~

I woke up and the sun was just coming up. The sunlight filtered threw the pale grey curtains. Rose was still asleep. Her face was relaxed and made her look angelic. She had her head in the same position as last night, her hands at her chest left over right. My arms were protectively around her. Suddenly, she became agitated. Her eyes squeezed tightly together, the rest of her face scrunched up as well. Rose shook her head and muttered incoherently. Then, she said, "No! No no no." She started to tremble still saying no repeatedly. "I don't want to lose Kanaya. She is my everything don't take her away. Please." I looked sadly at Rose, and knew I should most likely wake her up. I made up my mind as the tears fell. The made a river down the side of her face. 

I shook her slightly and said, "No one will take you away from me. I am right here. Wake up now. This is a nightmare." I shook a little more, and she sat up straight up with a crazed look in her eye. Her head whipped around wildly, probably looking for me. I sat up, too. I looked Rose in the eye and said to her, "I am right here, Rose. Please don't be afraid. I am right here." Tears were still flowing out of her eyes in a steady stream, but the crazy look in her eye softened when she saw me and no one else. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly and didn't seem to want to let go. I softened in to her grip and hugged her back. She was still crying as I whispered into her ear, "Shh. It is all right my flower I'm here." Her crying lessened and I pulled away gently to look into her gorgeous purple eyes. Rose's crying manged to stop. "I know... and I thank you for that." Rose said. I kissed the top of her head and took her hand in my own. "Let's get up and talk over breakfast, yes?" I inquired. She smiled and nodded. 

I threw of the covers and we got out of bed together. Still holding her hand we asked each other at the same time, "What should we have for breakfast, dear?" That made us giggle. Once we had calmed down, we again at the same time we said, "How about the left over pancakes from a few days ago?" Another fit of giggles followed. Maybe we laughed too hard. It didn't matter. Our nerves were on edge, and we needed to laugh. We had gotten off of the stairs and were making out way towards the kitchen. She looked at me and said, "That sounds lovely." Then, her face darkened. "What is it?" I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. Maybe it was the nightmare, or guilt, or another problem, or maybe even all three. I thought to myself bitterly. An angered look must have passed over my face as she said, "Don't worry about me. Kan. I will survive." She had her hand on my shoulder and didn't break eye contact with me. "Nothing to worry about? It is something to worry about when you have nightmares about it!" I said carefully, not too aggressively. She shook her head looking at the hardwood floor, hand now off my shoulder and down by her side. "I am not ready to talk about this yet." Rose said simply. I sighed and said, "Okay. I think that if you told me what else was bothering you it would help. I won't make you do anything that may have negative affects on you." 

~~TIME SKIP~~

We had eaten our pancakes without any talk about the previous nights. Actually, we went up until dinner without a mere mention of it. Rose was writing her wizard novel and I was busy completing our costumers orders. It was peaceful. Me asking for ideas and approval on designs. Rose having me read over and critique her latest chapters. Business was going great on my end, and Rose was really close to getting that book fineshed. On Saturday (in three days) we were having our annual meet up. We often see each other frequently since we all live in the same neighborhood, but not usually all of us at the same time. Dave, Karkat, Roxy, Rose, and I often meet up as well. We watch movies and have meals together. Rose had been happy for a while, I should have known it wouldn't last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
